FIG. 1 shows a drawer system 2 which includes a drawer housing 4 and a plurality of drawers 6a, 6b, 6c. Generally, a pair of slide rail assemblies is mounted between each drawer 6a, 6b, 6c and the drawer housing 4 so that each drawer 6a, 6b, 6c can be easily pulled out from or pushed into the drawer housing 4 by means of the corresponding slide rail assembly.
However, should the assembly tolerance of any component of the drawer system (i.e., the drawer housing 4, any of the drawers 6a, 6b, 6c, or any of the slide rail assemblies) be too great, or should the components be improperly assembled, or should the assembly quality be otherwise impaired, the drawers 6a, 6b, 6c may become tilted and have problem in fitting snugly into the drawer housing 4. In FIG. 1, the drawers 6a and 6b are in an abnormal condition in which the two drawers are obliquely positioned and form an angle θ1 and an angle θ2 with the drawer housing 4 respectively. The drawer 6c, on the other hand, is in a normal condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,576 B1, granted to Walburn, discloses a drawer face panel which is adjustable with respect to a drawer slide and whose position, therefore, can be adjusted relative to the drawer housing. The adjusting means of the '576 patent is implemented by the user manually supporting the drawer face panel and then fixing the drawer face panel in position with screws. As the user is required to hold the drawer face panel with a hand, the adjusting means is physically demanding and leaves something to be desired.